recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Ho-Ho-Co-co-nut Gift Cake
Description This cake has always been a big hit a couple of hours AFTER the big Christmas meal. I will try to describe it as best I can without benefit of picture. I like it because it not only tastes good, but it looks fabulous and makes for quite an entrance on the Christmas dinner table. It's a snap once you use your imagination and get the hang of the bow piece on top. We've all seen these cakes, but this is a variation on the theme. I have done this for a few years now and everyone (especially the kids) love it!. Be careful to remove the sour balls before cutting the cake or omit entirely around small children who may want to "taste". Ingredients * 1 pkg (two-layer size) chocolate cake mix * 1 pkg (4 serving size) chocolate pudding and pie-filling mix * 1⅓ cup water * 4 eggs * ¼ cup oil * 1 cup strawberry, cherry or raspberry jam * ½ cup chopped walnuts * 1⅓ cup coconut * 2 pkg green gumdrops * 1 pkg flaked coconut Frosting * 8 oz package cream cheese, softened * confectioner's sugar * milk Directions # Preheat oven to 350°F. # Grease and flour one 13 x 9 inch square cake pan. # Combine cake mix, pudding mix, water, eggs and oil in large bowl. # Blend well by beating at medium speed of electric mixer for approximately 4 minutes. # Stir in 1⅓ cups coconut and the walnuts. # Pour into greased and floured 13 x 9-inch pan. # Bake at 350°F for approximately 50 minutes. # Cake is done when it pulls away from the sides of the pan slightly. # Cool in pan about 20 minutes. # Remove when cooled thoroughly and refrigerate for ease of frosting - about 1 hour. # Cut in half to make two 6 x 8-inch layers. # Spread jam between layers. # Mix the above ingredients til you get a good consistency for frosting. # Frost top and sides of cake. # Before frosting "sets", put flaked coconut all over the cake. # Roll out green gumdrops and sprinkle with sugar. # Make the strips 3-inches wide and long enough for one strip to go the length of the cake and one strip to go the width of the cake. # Place these strips on the cake in a "cross" pattern to resemble the ribbon on a present. # Cut seven 3x1-inch strips to form into bow. # Assemble this bow at the apex of the ribbon (center of cake). # Put three strips folded in half, yet puffed up on one side and three strips folded in half, yet puffed up on the other side (sitting on the already placed ribbon on the cake) to resemble a bow. # Cut two small strips with the ends cut slightly on an angle to represent the bottom part of the ribbon hanging down. # Tuck slightly under the "bow". # Assemble on the cake to look like a wrapped present. # Add two small round red and green sourballs near the bow. Category:Christmas Desserts Category:Cake Recipes Category:Coconut Recipes Category:Cream cheese Recipes Category:Chocolate Recipes Category:Walnut Recipes Category:Christmas Food Gifts